1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant toys, and more particularly pertains to a toY for the amusement of small infants in crib environments which maY also be utilized as a pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tYpes of infant toys are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an infant toy is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,668, which issued to F. Hayes on Nov. 29, 1960. This patent discloses a stuffed fabric ornamental slumber pillow for use by a child. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,481, which issued to H. Redman on May 30, 1978, discloses a pillow shaped in a three dimensional tooth-like configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,604, which issued to M. Nakamura on Apr. 15, 1980, discloses a pillow having an outer fabric sheath stuffed with resilient wadding and configured to resemble an ornamental character. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,287, which issued to B. Rule on Feb. 23, 1982, discloses a lounging garment adapted for the entertainment of children which includes a fabric envelope having a fanciful contour having arm portions and a head portion so as to resemble an ornamental character. U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,754, which issued to J. Howell on Jan. 19, 1988, discloses a dust cover configured in the shaped of a fish.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to infant toys, none of these devices disclose an infant toy adaptable for use as a suspended crib toy and as an infant pillow. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose an infant toy having a plurality of removable ornamental patches, each having a different surface texture so as to provide educational touch sensory stimulation to infants. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of infant toys, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such infant toys, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.